Percy Poems
by Yule Horse
Summary: I made these little poems. Please R&R. Tell me if you enjoy!
1. Percy Jackson

Sea green eyes infinite and calm,

Celestial blade an extension of his arm,

His black hair hanging over his eye,

For any of his friends he is willing to die,

For Annabeth Chase he would give the world,

In heroes of Olympus their relationship unfurled,

His farther is one of the Greek gods,

Even if his control is over cod,

Ares wants him dead,

Gia would like his head,

Its super cool he has survived this far,

He's got through situations stickier than tar,

Even if his head is full of kelp,

He'll be there if you need his help,

He's done nothing for personal gain,

Give it up for sea weed brain!


	2. Leo Valdez

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews on my first poem. I've taken on board your feedback although I haven't been able to reply. This is a bit longer than the Percy one I hope you don't mind.**

Black hair, brown eyes,

You're in for a big surprise,

Tool-belt lose around his hips,

From which he produced the sledge hammer he grips,

His best friend is a dragon's head,

Although team Leo is quite far spread,

He's the counsellor of cabin nine,

His position is quite sublime,

His favourite food is Fonzies,

One of the greatest Italian delicacies,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

Why can't the world not fall at all?,

He has control over fire,

Which he uses only when the need is dire,

Scrawny and only 5'6" tall,

It's a wonder Calypso likes him at all,

With Jason and Piper in his trio,

It's no wonder people cheer for team Leo!

 **Lifefightor500: Thank you!**

 **Bloodyawsome12: I'm working on it.**

 **Angel of FRIVOLOUS CAKES818: Thanks! (-:**

 **ATHENA2742: I've changed it now. (-;**

 **Cinaedion: I take on your point and I did try and find something else, but apart from taking that part out completely I couldn't figure out another option.**

 **Please R &R.**


	3. Hazel Levesque

**Please R &R! I'm trying not to start all the lines with S or H, but it may still be a little repetitive so sorry about that. I may have some grammar &/or spelling wrong so please be patient with that. So without further ado her is my Hazel poem!**

Hazels eyes are honey gold,

Telling a story of a time untold,

She's a daughter of Pluto,

She's been dead once already tho,

Her powers are over earth and gems,

And I write about her in my little poems,

The name of her brother is Nico,

Ones Roman, ones Greek, but their ready to go,

Frank is her boyfriend,

They never drive each other round the bend,

Leo is her ex's grandson,

He is a whole lot of fun,

She was born in 1928,

But she is still really great,

Levesque is her name,

And she is on her A game,

She rides on Arion,

Before you realize they are gone,

She has power over mist,

Her spatha is only half as sharp as her wits,

She almost re-awakened a giant,

And she had black-outs after her resurrect-ment,

In Fifth Cohort she resides,

Hands on hips and spatha by her side.


	4. Jason Grace

**I had a bit of trouble finding things to say about Jason as he doesn't have many inside jokes or gimmicks. So sorry if this is lacking in the creativity department.**

He is Jupiter's son,

After he killed the titan Krios he still wasn't done,

He is friend with Leo and the crew,

They almost ended up as cyclops stew,

His sister is Thalia Grace,

Leader of the hunters and totally ace,

He's been known as the blonde superman,

Or even as the blonde Peter Pan,

Tempest is the horse he rides,

Jason can fly and does really sick glides,

Piper is his girlfriend,

She often has a hand to lend,

He has control over lightning,

This former praetor is very frightening,

His eyes deep and blue,

Sparky is the one for you!,

Is it a bird? Is it a plane?,

No, it's Jason Grace off to save the world again!


	5. Annabeth Chase

Annabeth Chase is a name to fear,

She's not one to mess with and that's clear,

With Percy Jackson Wise girl is smitten,

Their love one of the most beautiful written,

Grover is her other best friend,

He'll be there until the end,

Annabeth's been to Tartarus and back,

But a spider is enough to give her a heart attack,

Her friend Pinecone face is a hunter,

Thalia's years as a tree were quite a blur,

In her boot Annabeth keeps a knife,

Making any monster wish for the afterlife,

Her godly parent is wise,

So it doesn't come as a big surprise,

With a satyr, seaweed brain and pinecone face,

You'd better fear Annabeth Chase.


	6. Piper McLean

She is called Piper McLean,

Also known as the beauty queen,

Her boyfriend is a son of Rome,

Her best friend looks like a garden gnome,

She will use charm speak you,

But after all what can you do?,

Her dad is a famous actor,

Her mom is the Goddess of amour,

She went to the wilderness school,

She has a cornucopia and Katoptris she really doses rule,

With her kaleidoscope eyes and brown hair,

You won't cross Piper McLean; You better not dare!


End file.
